Bad News For Geoff
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Geoff and Bridgette are enjoying their little make-out session by the pool until an unexpected source comes in. Apparently, there's bound to be some 'Bad News' from here. Could be a bit random and weird.


**"Bad News for Geoff"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with WWE or Total Drama. World Wrestling Entertainment and its wrestlers are owned by Vince McMahon and Total Drama is owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis.**

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette were at Playa De Losers, making out at poolside. Apparently, they couldn't get enough smooching and kissing all over each other. Their little makeout session was creeping out everyone from Duncan and Gwen, to Mike and Zoey, and even from Tyler and Lindsay themselves.

Because of this, everyone walked inside the resort so that the twosome could continue their little session.

"Oh, Geoff, that tickles!" Bridgette giggled, feeling Geoff's lips around her soft tender neck.

"I'm glad you thought that my way, babe..." Geoff smirked.

As Geoff still kept on necking her...

...

...

...someone popped up from the pool, scaring the lovebirds!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Geoff and Bridgette screamed.

The guy who popped up from the pool was dressed in a black formal suit and was decked out in a full clean-shaven beard. By the evil smirk on his face, Geoff and Bridgette knew he was bad news...

...

...

...as in 'Bad News' Barrett.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"How's your little sweet makeout session going?" Barrett smiled to them, "Having quite the time of your life?"

"We were until you scared the living shit out of us?" Bridgette shouted, "Where in the hell did you come from?"

"That's not important, 'Barbie'," Barrett smirked again, "But as much as I find your little make-out session hot, I'm afraid I've got some bad news!"

Once again, Geoff raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, dude?"

But then, Bad News Barrett turned his attention to Geoff.

"You're actually dating a man!" Barrett smirked. "Have fun wiping off guy spit from your fat little Canadian mouth! Thank you very much!"

And then, Bad News Barrett descended straight into the pool, never to be seen again. Did Geoff just hear that Bridgette was actually a guy? This can't be right. The party boy needed to find out for himself.

"That ain't right," Geoff muttered, "You're not actually a guy are you...?"

Just to find out, Geoff undid Bridgette's baby blue thong...

...

...

...

...

...and found a hung penis.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Geoff screamed, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"I'm sorry I should've told you this sooner..." Bridgette blushed in embarrassment.

"ACK! I DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT IT!" Geoff shrieked, "JUST KEEP YOUR DICK AWAY FROM ME, BRO!"

Grossed out, Geoff ran inside the resort, basically screaming for his life. But suddenly...

...

...

...Geoff woke up!

In an instant, he was no longer outside on a summer day. Instead, he was in his room with nothing but the night on display

He woke up panting to death, and sweating like a sweathog. Thank goodness it was nothing but a nightmare. But he really needed to make sure he wasn't really dreaming.

With a deep breath, he turned to Bridgette who was wide awake at the time.

"Geoffy, what's wrong?" Bridgette said in concern.

After wiping the sweat off, Geoff spoke calmly to her.

"Bridgette, I need to know something," Geoff panted, "Are you a man or a woman?"

"I'm a woman, Geoff." Bridgette corrected him.

Suddenly, a sigh of relief was formed on Geoff's face.

"What makes you think I'm actually a guy, Geoff?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um," Geoff muttered. "Force of habit?"

"You haven't been drinking ranch in your sleep, have you?" Bridgette snarled at him with her arms crossed, "You know that stuff gives you nightmares. Do you know that 4 out of 5 people who drink ranch dressing for the heck of it will suffer a case of anal bleeding? There's no way I'm gonna make you piss blood from your ass. I'm laying you off the ranch dressing starting tomorrow, got it?"

"Fine..." Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Good," Bridgette nodded, "Now go to sleep."

"Good night, Bridge..." Geoff muttered.

Right before Geoff and Bridgette went to sleep, the party boy opened his eyes, and looked over at a bottle of ranch dressing from under the dresser. Carefully, Geoff grabbed it and started holding and caressing it like some sort of pet.

"I don't care what Bridgette says," Geoff whispered to the bottle, "You're more tastier than my girlfriend's kisses combined. I'll never let you out of my sight..."

* * *

**Deep down, this felt a bit random to do, but someone had to do it. I would shudder to think the idea of Bridgette being a man though...**

**Anyway, you know what to do from here!**


End file.
